


You Look Good In Purple

by UltimateSaturn



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateSaturn/pseuds/UltimateSaturn
Summary: After countless patrols ending with awkward goodbyes Steph is determined to have this one be one to remember.





	You Look Good In Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, this is just some Tim/Steph fluff because I love them so much!

The beauty of Gotham is probably one of its most underrated features. The Gothic architecture that it's name was derived from, the bridges connecting it's islands and the Art Nouveau patterns sprawled over the walls of the buildings. It was almost something from a dream if you discount the bloodstains & trash blanketing the streets.

That kind of contrast was something Stephanie had learned to appreciate as she leapt over the rooftops every night over the past year and half as Spoiler.  
But what made it truly fun was having a person to kick crime in the face with. It was Robin, despite not knowing his true name they had grown a lot over the short time they had known each other. He was short but cute, messy punk hair, a soft voice but with the kind of dry sass that always made her feel better about life when bickering with him.

He was so sweet so genuine and also so dorky. Whenever they would end a night of patrolling the way they'd say goodbye was always adorkable, as she liked to put it. Take last night.

 

“Um... that was a lot of fun” came the hesitant voice of the sidekick as he learnt his back against the fire escape. 

“Yeah! You are a great Boy-wonder!” Steph teased while hitting him in the arm.

“you were great yourself! You got those moves down.” Robin responded.

“I'm flawless, we've been over this honey.” Steph laughed.

“...I probably need to head off now, Batman needs me I'm guessing.” Robin said while scratching the side of his face.

“I understand, have fun dude!” Steph said while coming closer. She brought her arm up to give him a hug but noticed a hesitation from him so she grabbed his shoulder and gave him a nod and a smile before he turned to leave.

After exchanging a few odd glances he jumped off the fire escape and glided off into the night.

 

It was coming to the end of another night of crime fighting, they had knocked a group of cat burglars down a few pegs and were know on their way back to her place. Steph was determined to not have another awkward exchange, she was going to properly hug him this time. I mean kissing him silly in her bed would be more fun but, we’re taking baby steps here.

They had arrived back at the fire escape, they were giggling about their mutual love of the show community which was a nice ice breaker. A dreaded moment of silence was now commencing and there's no way she was gonna let him awkwardly say bye this time.

“My mom....” Steph said and almost instantly regretted it.

“Sorry?” Came the confused voice of Robin. 

“um she’s not in tonight, she's visiting her friends for the weekend, do you wanna come and watch community with me? I have it on Amazon. Just the first 3 seasons cause it kinda goes downhill after that ya know...” she smiled in embarrassment under her mask thinking about how it sounded like she was just trying to find an excuse to bang him.

“that sounds like fun.” Robin replied oblivious to the unintended subtext.

‘man he's clueless, but adorable’ Steph thought to herself.

“Um I probably can't stay long, Batman and all, but sure, and I can't take the mask off I'm sorry Steph.” Robin rambled in his dorky nervous voice.

“Great! Hey and don't worry about that, just take your boots off, and cape, and uh the breastplate, I can't let the couch get dirty.” Steph replied while panicking about what her mum would do if she wrecked the couch.

The two sat on the couch, Stephanie kept the lights down as the Amazon logo came on. She twitched nervously, not because a masked boy in snug Under Armour was sitting a foot away from her but because of how damn uncomfortable it was to sit in leather. 

“Stephanie are you ok?” Robin looked over with concern. 

“I'm gonna go change, head to toe leather isn't the most comfortable haha.” She said while getting up and heading to her room. 

‘wow this is going great!’ she thought sarcastically.   
‘Wait what does it matter? I mean it's not a date, or is it? Is he expecting me to walk out naked? Or still in the leather? Why is my mind going there? AH!’ she got changed as quickly as she could into a pair of shorts and a purple hoodie. She walked into the room to find him still sitting there with the Amazon menu still open.

“Oh you didn't start it?” she noticed fearing that he was here just for sex.

“You said you wanted to watch it together?” he said with an innocent expression.

‘Awwwww!’ Stephanie thought immediately.   
“Aww you're sweet! Let's get to laughing our asses off!” she finished while sitting down.

As they binge watched episodes of their favourite sitcom, the giggles that came out of Robin’s mouth were so fun to see. That emo exterior was covering an adorable sweetheart. After watching about 4 episodes they decided to take a Nacho break, or more accurately, Doritos mixed with supermarket salsa and a little grated cheese.

“Heya can you pass the guacamole?” Steph asked while eating away, Robin responded with hesitation as he looked at the bowl of guac. “What's wrong?” she asked putting the nachos down.

“I'm sorry Steph, I can’t get fingerprints anywhere.” Robin said while looking down.

“Wait why?” Steph asked.

“Batman, he.... He doesn't trust you, and I'm not allowed to reveal my identity to anyone. I'm sorry”

“he still doesn't trust me? ...Ugh well who needs him” Steph said rolling her eyes.

“I'm sorry Steph, I mean if I had my way I would tell you, I mean you're awesome, I... I don't feel the weight of the role when I'm out with you. I feel like, well a normal guy.” 

“That means a lot coming from you. I wonder what old man bats thinks about you hanging out with me every night.” Steph laughed.

“He um, he doesn't know I'm here.” Robin said scratching the back of his head. Steph's face instantly turned into the biggest smirk of all time from his response.

“Aww, I'm best boy’s dirty little secret!” Steph giggled.

“Hey this isn't...” Robin tried to say before beginning to blush and laugh himself.

As the two began to watch some more, Robin seemed to grow restless which caught the blonde's eye. 

“Hey you ok?” Steph asked.

“yeah I guess under armour isn't the most comfortable thing either.” He said with a smile.

“oh hmmm... Here!” Steph said pulling off her hoodie thankfully revealing a red and blue wonder woman shirt underneath.

“hey! Oh... Um you sure?” He asked after a mini panic.

“you're small, it’ll fit.” Steph said, blushing after realising how strange that must've looked.

After a while longer the two had grown sleepy and absent minded. Robin was now resting his head on a pillow next to Steph’s lap as she was leaning back into the arm rest and back of the couch, finding a comfortable position to sleep in. She then looked down at him and smirked at how cute he was and gently lifted the boy's head up to rest it in her lap as she turned off the TV being careful not to shake him too much.

“hey Robin?”

“yeah?” 

“you look good in purple.”


End file.
